The Gilbert Twins (Unappreciated)
by TheDancer101
Summary: We were both walking together when I heard a sound. I looked behind me slowly to see nothing. I was about to turn around when I heard a scream, I snapped my head around to see her on the floor and a figure walking towards me.
1. Chapter 1

Kasey Gilbert

Age: 16

Family: Mother and Father (Deceased) Elena (sister) Jeremy (Twin Brother)

Friends:Vicki, Tyler, Bonnie (sometimes), Jeremy

Enemies: Elena (in season 1 she is), Caroline, Mr. Tanner

Personality: Very 'Vicki Like', no care in the world, sarcastic, bitchy but can be nice

What she's known as: Druggie, Elena's little sister


	2. Chapter 2

**Pilot**

I was awoken to sound on Jeremy barging into my room. "What?" I asked groggily

"I need my sweatshirt" Jeremy said to me as he came over to my bed and pushed me out of bed

"What the hell?!" I yelled at him fully awake this time "Your wearing my sweatshirt" He told me pointing at what I was wearing

"Oh, here" I said as I pulled it over my head and handed it to him

He snatched it out of my hand and then looked at me "What?" I asked

"Next time where pants when you wear my clothes" he told me still looking at me

I looked down to see that I was just in a tank top and underwear "Stop staring at me Jer, it creepy"

"Why, you may be my sister but your hot" He said as he laughed

"Get out" I yelled and threw a pillow at him as he ran out

XOXO

I walk down stairs wearing and walked into the kitchen to hear Elena say "It's all about the coffee, aunt Jenna"

"Do we have coffee?" I asked but saw that Elena had poured a cup so I took it and was about to drink it when Jeremy came in a stole it from me "Dude!" I yelled at him and tried to steal it back but Elena just passed another to me

Elena was watching me while I drank "What?"

"Are you okay" she asked me

"Don't start that again" I said annoyed as I put my up into the sink, grabbed Jeremy's and walked out the house.

XOXO

We both walked into the school parking lot and we went courtyard when i saw Vicki. I ran up to her and jumped on her pulling her into a big hug (They looked like this just imagine that the guy is Vicki)

"Hey Vic" I said to her as she put me down

"Whats up?" she asked him as she put her arm around my waist and squeezed me

"Dreading having to walk through the school doors" I told her with a pout on my face

"Don't we all" she said as Jeremy passed me his joint; We talked for a while when I saw Tyler walk over "Yo Kasey Vic i knew i would find you over here with the crack heads" he said as he put both his arms around us and kissed Vicki. I rolled my eyes and bumped him so he would stop.

"Dude Pete Weintz called he wants his nail polish back" Tyler said to Jeremy, I nudge him as Vicki defended him

Tyler then took Jeremy's joint out of his hand and put it in his mouth as he grabbed my arm and pulled me away from them

"What?" I asked him

He looked at me uncertain "I think we should stop whatever we've been doing" He told me

I felt as if my heart had been broken into a million pieces but i acted as if what he said meant nothing "Tyler we didn't have anything it was just a couple of hook ups right?" I asked him

"Exactly but I mean if i ever need something that Vicki isn't giving me i'll defiantly come to you" He told me with a wink

"What the hell Tyler, i'm not some slut you can go to when you want to have sex" I yelled angrily at him before taking the joint out of his hand, finishing it and walking back to Vicki.

"What was that about?" She asked me

"Nothing, were did Jeremy go" I asked her wanting to just get away from Tyler

She pointed in the direction of the school building and I started walking over there. Once i saw him i quickly ran up to him and hoped on his back.

"Your eyes are bloodshot" I told him as we got into the building and hoped off him

I stopped in the middle of the hallway to look at the new guy but ended being pulled in the bathroom, did i mention it was the boys bathroom

"Bro i shouldn't be in here" I told him as he handed me eyedrops

"No one will care Kasey" he said as he put them in his eyes

We both finished putting them in when Elena barged in and grabbed Jer's face

XOXO

They both talked for a while when i started laughing at how ridiculous she sounded, when she turned to me

"This goes for you too, Im not going to just sit back and watch you throw your life away" She told me

"Exactly it's my life, you have no say in what I do because it's my life" I said to her hoping she would butt out

"Whatever, but just know that I will be there every time to ruin your buzz" She said

"You have fun with that" Jeremy said as he stormed out Elena right behind him

XOXO

Here I am sitting in a booth with Matt and Tyler 'I'm not mad at him anymore he apologized' when Vicki came over "Want a refill" She asked Tyler "I'd love one" he said and she then turned to me and said "We'll hang out at the party tomorrow right?" "Yup" I told her

"Please tell me your not screwing my sister" Matt said to Tyler who then in return said "I'm not screwing your sister" with a smirk

"God your such a dick" Matt told him as laughed and got up "Alright i'm going to go" I said as I hugged Tyler and waved to Matt.

I walked over to Vicki and kissed her cheek before saying bye and leaving

As I went outside I saw Jeremy and ran up to him and put my arms around him as we walked home together. When we got inside we went right up to Jer's bedroom and got in his bed and fell asleep.

XOXO

Next day- at the party

Im sitting with Vicki and Tyler as they make out "Guys can we please do something fun" I asked

"You could join us" Tyler said with a smirk as Vic and I both pushed him playfully. I looked to see Jeremy sitting alone drinking so i got up and went over to him.

I looked behind me to see Vicki and Tyler going into the woods

"Hey, you okay?" I asked him

"Fine" he told me

"Give me a sip" I told indicating to the beer bottle in his hand

XOXO

We both walked into the woods to see Vicki and Tyler fighting and of course Jeremy had to get in the middle of it and starts talking.

A minute later Vicki walked past Jeremy and grabbed my hand and pulled me farther into the woods.

XOXO

No one said anything for a while when I heard a sound "Do you hear that?" he asked me

"Jeremy?" Vicki asked

I turned around and saw nothing but a second later I heard a scream. I quickly turned around to see Vicki on the floor and a figure walking towards me. I screamed a ran away when i tripped over a root and fell. A pair of hands wrapped around my waist pulling me up and grabbed me by the head "Don't worry, this will only hurt for a second" the man said to me before i felt a sharp pain in my neck and soon I started to black out and felt my body hit the ground before slipping into unconscious.

XOXO

I could feel myself slowly waking up as i heard someone sigh heavily. My eyes shot opened and i gasped "Kasey" I heard two voices asked  
I looked over to see Elena and Jenna. I wanted to tell them everything but I was falling back asleep so I said the first thing that came to my mind "Vampire" before my head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- Night of the Comet

I could hear the beeping of the heart monitor as I was waking up. I felt a warm thing on my hand making my eyes open to see Tyler sleeping by my bed and the warm thing I felt was his hand holding mine. His head was down and unable to see that I was awake. I picked up my free hand and ran it threw his hair making his head pop up and groggily said "Thank god you're awake"

I was confused "What do you mean 'Thank god you're awake'

"Well Vicki's been awake for it least a day and when you still hadn't woken up, I thought something was wrong" He told me with worry in his eyes.

"Well I guess I was just more tired than Vicki" I joked

He quietly laughed as he ever so gently began caressing my face with his hand. I turned my face into his palm lightly kissing it before saying "What time is it?"

He looked at his watch "1:34" he told me "shouldn't you be in school?" I asked him

He nodded but said" Your more important than school" I smiled "How's Vic doing?"

"Um... I'm not really sure, I haven't seen here yet" He told as he faintly blushed

"Oh why?" I asked confused 'I thought she was awake a whole day before me'

"I-I thought I would let Matt spend some time with her" He told me totally lying but I just smiled, glad that he actually chose Vicki over me.

Out of nowhere Tyler became very serious "What attacked you Kasey?" He asked and I was about to say vampire when his phone rang

"Hold that thought" He told me before answering his phone and walking out my room door.

XOXO

I had been looking at the ceiling for about 30 seconds when I felt a person next to me. Expecting to be Tyler I turned over to look at him but instead saw Stefan 'the new kid'

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" I asked him but instead of answering me he looked me in the eyes and said "An animal attacked you" I felt as if I had no control over my body "It came out in the middle of the night and attacked you, that's all you remember"

"That's all I remember" I repeated after him

"I was never here" He told me and disappeared

Tyler came back five minutes later "What was that Salvatore kid doing here?" he asked me

"No one came in here while you were gone" I told him thinking he was losing it

Tyler let it go but then asked me again "What attacked you"

"An animal" I told him, sure of myself this time

XOXO

Tyler left about a half an hour ago when the nurse came in telling me I could leave.

After finding out which room Vicki was in, I went to go and talk to her but was stopped by Matt who came out "Jeremy's in there, I thought I would leave them alone to talk"

"Alright" I told him

"While you're waiting let's talk" He said to me and I nodded

"About what?" I asked

"What attacked you in the woods?"

"Not you too!" I complained in a whiney voice

"What are you talking about" Matt asked confused

"Tyler asked me the same thing" I told him

"Tyler was here?" He asked me confused

"Yeah but he left about an hour ago" I said to him

Matt shook his head but said "Anyway, what attacked you?"

"An animal, I think" I said trying to remember

"That's strange" He told me

"What's strange?"

"That's exactly what Vicki said" He told me

"Well then it probably happened" I told him just wanting to go talk to Vicki "I think I'm going to go in the room now" I said to him and walked in the room

XOXO

Jeremy and I walked through the front door of the house, after coming home from the hospital when Jenna started antagonizing us.

"Jeremy, Kasey where were you?" she asked us but we ignored her and walked to the stairs "Hey" she yelled at us

"More stoners stories Jenna? I get it you were cool once and that's… great" Jeremy told her holding two thumbs up like an asshole and started walking up the stairs when Jenna through an apple at his head

"Why? Why would you do that?" he asked her

They talked for a while when I saw Jeremy walk into his room. Wanting to go up I tried slipping past Jenna who saw this and grabbed my arm.

She looked me straight in the eyes and said "You were just in the hospital for being attacked at night. Going out and coming back late isn't something that should be happening anymore"

And then Elena of course had to butt it and say "And if you didn't hang out with people like Vicki then you wouldn't have been in this situation at all"

"You know what Elena, Vicki is my best friend the only one I can count on. And you have no say in what I do, or when I do it, so stay out of my life!" I yelled at her and stormed up stairs to my room and went to bed.

XOXO

Next day me and Tyler were playing pool at "The Grill' when Vicki and Jeremy started talking. I put my hand on Ty's shoulder but he just knocked it off and went over to them.

I stood there watching Vicki reject Tyler and walk over to where I was standing

"Here take these" she told me, handing me some of the pills that Jer just gave her

I quickly swallowed the pills as she asked "So we hanging out tonight to see the comet"

I said no "I'm going with Tyler"

Vic looked at me and shook her head "Alright but be careful" and walked away from me to work

I yelled after her "I always am" with a huge smile on my face.

XOXO

Tyler and I were sitting on the ground as the comet went by "look at it, isn't it beautiful" I said to him as I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed

He put his arm around me and said "Yea it really is" after looking in the sky for a little Tyler finally says "Kasey, its not that I don't like you cuz I do it's just that your two years younger than me and you E-" but I cut him off

"I know what you're going to say, it's that I'm Elena's little sister" All he does is nod "That's okay" I tell him "We'll just be friends" and we both look at the comet once more

XOXO

We were all sitting in a booth at 'The Grill' when Jeremy walked over and said "Hey have any of you seen Vicki?"

Tyler, being his annoying self had to go and say "You're her stalker you tell us"

"I can't find her" He said completely ignoring Tyler

"She probably found someone else to party with, sorry pill pusher guess you've been replaced" Tyler said trying to get a rise out of him. I gave Tyler a look knowing Elena was not going to like the pill pusher part.

Elena saw the look and said "Are you two dealing now?"

"She's never going to go for you" Tyler told him

"She already did, over and over and over again" Jeremy taunted at Tyler

They kept talking but I left to go find Vicki when I felt arms wrap around my waist pulling me out of site.

XOXO

Once we landed I looked at the mysterious man and said " I know you"

'I'm sure you do" he said with a smirk

That's when I saw Vicki, I ran over to her and yelled "oh my god Vic, are you okay"

She looked up at me and nodded "Don't bother trying to get her to talk" the guy said "I compelled her not to"

"Compelled?" I asked

"What is that"

"Well it's this" he said and then looked me in the eyes

"Go stand over on the ledge over there and don't move until I say so"

And just like that my legs started moving by themselves and I was standing on the tiny ledge screaming and crying "Please let me come down now" I yelled to him tears pouring down my face

"Umm…" He said pretending to think "Nope I don't think I will"

All of a sudden the new kid Stefan showed up and said "let her down Damon" Damon said okay and I was able to walk down

"Not bad have you been eating bunnies?" Damon asked him 'Eating bunnies what kind of freaks are these people?' I asked myself

Damon walked over to me picked me up and threw me at Stefan who caught me "What's happening" I asked Stefan who ignored me and stared at Damon

"I don't need them to be dead but you might" Damon told Stefan

Damon then turned his attention o me and asked "What attacked you the other night?"

"I don't know… an animal" I said uncertain

"Are you sure about that? Think, think really hard about it. What attacked you" he said to me and then it hit me full force on

"Vampire" I muttered

"Who did this to you" He asked more angrily

"You did" I screamed looking up at him and backing away

"Wrong" he said amusement laced in his voice

"Stefan did this to you" He said

"No Damon please don't" I heard Stefan in the background plead

Damon pulled me over to him 'Stefan Salvatore did this to you"

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me" I copied

He then pushed my hair out of the way and ripped the bandage off and threw me in Stefan's arms, my attacker, where I started crying loudly to the point where I couldn't hear what they were saying .

Stefan forcefully threw me to the ground next to Vicki, and I curled up into a ball whimpering to myself. I finally calmed down a little when I felt a hand pick me up and say "Come here sweetheart" Damon then put his mouth to my ear and began whispering "You don't remember anything, an animal attacked you the other night" and gently rubbed my back and did the same thing to Vicki.

I looked up "What happened?" "Where are we" before waiting for someone to answer I felt blood running down my neck. "Ahh, I ripped my stiches opened

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked me

I nodded "I'm drunk man, I'm good" I said as I got up, grabbed Vic's hand and walked down from off the roof.

XOXO

As we were walking back to 'The Grill' I saw Matt and gave Vicki to him

"Where did you find her?" he asked me

I lied and said by the woods but he bought it and I finished walking to 'The Grill' to see that everyone had gone home and just like that I broke down and started sobbing in the middle of the parking lot.

"kas, Kasey?" I heard someone yell to me. I picked my head up to see Tyler running towards me. "Are you okay" he asked

I shook my head no and he said "Why don't I drive you home"

Once again I shook my head no and said "Will you take me to your house"

Tyler said of course and picked me up bridal style and brought me to his house where we both got in his bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I sigh as they sun peaks it way through the curtains waking me up. I yawn and stretch my arm out whacking something. I quickly turn to see Tyler looking at me threw squinted eyes "Well that's one way to be woken up" He says to me in a tired voice.

I laugh and rest my head on his chest falling asleep again only to be woken up a little while later. "What time is it?" I ask Tyler who looks at his clock "6:20" he tells me and I groan "I don't want to go to school today"

"Then we should we can lay in bed all day" he said as he puts in head into the crook of my neck and rubs his nose against it making me giggle.

"We really should be getting up, I still have to go home and get ready for school" I tell him and he nods as we get up.

XOXO

A half an hour later I'm sitting with Jeremy on the bleacher s outside the school when Vicki cam over saying "I Rock"

"oh mighty Vicki, may I ask why you rock" I say to her in a teasing tone

"Yes you may ask why I rock, humble peasant" she said joking back at me

We were both laughing when Jeremy said "Why do you rock" shutting us both up

"I just got three tickets to 'The Poser' for Friday night

"Great you, Kasey, and Tyler have fun" Jeremy said to her as she rolled her eyes

"Don't be like that, come on I want you to come with me" Vicki told him

"What your not worried that every one's going to know your screwing the stoner geek. Oh wait they already do" Jeremy said in an attitude back to her.

"Yeah but its not like that anymore, so now we can be friends and just hang" she told him hoping he would agree.

"Tell me something; was it the drugs, were you sleeping with me because of the drug?" Jeremy asked crossing the line

I finally decide to say something "That was low Jer" as Vicki said "Screw you" and he walks away ignoring the both of us.

Vicki watched him leave and then turned to me "So how was hanging out with Ty?" she asked me and I could tell she was jealous

"um… it was good" I said not wanting to get her upset

"What did you guys do?" she questioned me again

"Nothing really just talked, you know" I told her

She nodded her head "Cool, but I think I'm going to go find Jeremy" and walked in the direction he left in

XOXO

I was still sitting on the bleachers when I saw Tyler who waved me over. I got up and walked over to him. As I got there I heard the end of the sentence which was "Gnomes"

"What about them" I asked

"That's what Matt being" Tyler told me

"Matt's being a garden decoration?" I asked confused

"not literally" he told me as I looked at Matt who was looking at Elena and Stefan "Matt I'm sure she will come around" I told him hoping to make him feel better

Tyler laughed "Yeah from what I'm seeing I don't think so" I nudge him hoping he would shut up

He then took the ball and threw it right at Stefan who in turn caught it and threw it back at Tyler at full force.

"Well that back fired" I said to Tyler who just rolled his eyes and walked away

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked Matt who laughed and put his arm around my shoulder and we both walked into school together.

XOXO

I sat on the side watching the football practice when Stefan came running onto the field.

Tyler was finding anyway to try and hurt Stefa but nothing was working. After about 20 minutes I finally saw Tyler pounce on Stefan bring him down "WOOO!" I yelled to Tyler who in return winked at me and gave a goofy smile making me laugh

XOXO

I was getting ready to go out as I walked down the stais when I saw Elena who then ofcourse saw me "Where do you think your going?" she asked me

"Out " I told her and walked to the door when there I was once stopped again "No your not your going to stay in and eat dinner with us she told me in a demanding voice

"Whose us?" I asked her not wanting to stay home

"Me, you, Stefan, and Bonnie now sit" she told me

I groan but went to sit down at the table while her and Bonnie got the food into bowls.

XOXO

During dinner I stayed out of all conversation when Stefan said "I heard about what happened to you, are you okay?" I stared at him for a while before answering I'm fine" and looking away for him.

Elena then decided that it would be helpful if she started talking and said "She's not very social and talkative to strangers"

"Well I talk to the ones I like" I told her as I raised my eye brows and got up from the table to walk up stairs.

XOXO

About a half an hour later I came back down stairs when Elena called over to me "Where are you going?"

"Out with Vicki" I told her but Caroline had to butt in and say "The more she hangs out with that girl the more she is going to end up like her" as if I wasn't here

"guess what Caroline, Vicki is ten times better than you, oh and I'm right here don't talk about me like I'm not in the room" I snap at her but she just stick her nose up in the air and turns away from me.

Elena was still giving me a look with her little judgey eyes "What?" I ask

"This is Stefan's brother, Damon" she told me

"Great!" I say sarcastically but when I heard her say the name Damon I got the shivers . On my way out I yelled "bye Bonnie" because she is the only one I can stand before slamming the door shut

XOXO

I walked into 'The Grill' to see Matt holding Tyler back who is trying to fight Jeremy "Next time I see you, Gilbert" he said before turning around and walking over to me. "Want to get out of here" he asks me and I nodded as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out.

Later on we were in his room laying on his bed when he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me on top of him. I giggled and he said "I love it when you do that" and smiles. He leaned towards me as our lips meet. After about a minutes we were in a full blown make out and soon my shirt was off me and on the door, when the door opened and I heard Mrs. Lockwod say "Oh my I'm sorry"

"Mom just leave" Tyler told her who closed the door. I fell onto the bed laughing as I said "That was so embarrassing" Ty then joined in my laughing when I suddenly stopped "Ty what are we doing?' I ask him

"What do you mean?" he asked me

"Well one minute you tell me we can't do this anymore and the next your jumping my bones " I tell him hoping that he has a good reason

"Come on it was just a fun hookup" he tells me as he looks at me

"I don't want it to be that, I want to be with you Tyler, why don't you see that" I yelled at him

"I'm with Vicki" he told me as I nodded my head

"Okay then it's simple, its either me or her" I said to him and when he didn't answer I knew the that he picked Vicki

I hopped off the bed got my shirt and left his house.

XOXO

When I got home I saw Elena alone cleaning up

"Where have you been, its 12:30" She asked me angry

I felt tears streaming down my face and I said to her "Can you not yell at me right now" her face softened when she saw this "I just need my big sister" I told her and a second later I was in her arms crying on her shoulder.

That night I slept in her bed and for the first time in a long time I felt as if everything was going to be okay.

XOXO

Jeremy and I were sitting next to each other on the ground the next night watching the opening of the fooball game when Tyler walked over to us and looked at Jeremy "Why so down" he asked him not meaning it "You can have her when I'm done" he said again after and just like that I realized that Tyler was just using me and Vicki and I got up and walked away.

After walking for a while I saw 'The grill' sign and walked in. I went straight over to the bar and sat down.

"hey" I heard someone say so I turned and saw Damon sitting next to me

I nodded to him and gave mt attention bak to the bartender "Whiskey" , the bartender raised his eyebrow " You're not old enough" I sighed in defeat when Damon said "get the lady the drink" and that's exactly what he did

"Thanks" I said to him

After six shots I was so wasted I could barley stand when Damon asked 'You want to go back to my house?" I nodded and followed him into his car. Once we got to the boarding house he let me in and started kissing me and brought me upstairs. Soon all of our clothes were off and you know what happens next!


	5. Chapter 5

_I dedicate this Chapter to Dark Secret (If you click on the name it will lead you to her profile)_

I woke up having to pee but I couldn't move. I look down to see I was on Damon's chest and his arm on my back making it impossible to move.

"Damon" I called his name hoping he would wake up before I pee on him

"Damon!" I called again this time kicking my feet

I heard him groan as he woke up "What?"

"You either need to move your arm or I'm going to pee on you" I told him trying to move his arm

He looked at me and laughed as he moved his arm off my back and I sprinted to the bathroom just in time to get the toilet.

After I was done peeing I looked in the mirror to see a bloody bite mark on my neck. I turned around to see Damon standing behind me "I got you good" he said lightly touching it making me wince in pain.

I looked at him for a while before saying "So you're a vampire?" he nodded

I smiled at him and said "Show me the face" he laughed "not again" "please" I begged "fine" he said before changing his face. I reached out and traced to lines under his eyes. **(I want you guys to know that she already saw this face last night when they were getting it on ****) **

"You know most people would find this scary but I think it makes you look hotter" I told him

He laughed and picked me up (This is what it looked like)

He led me back into his room and threw me on the bed

"So do you have any other cool vamp powers?" I asked him with a giggle

"I can do this thing where I can make people do want I want it's called completion, and I can heal people with my blood" He told me

"So you can heal me?" I asked pointing at the bite mark

"Yeah I guess just don't die in the next 24 hours or you'll be turned" he told me before biting in his hand and putting it to my mouth where I swallowed the disgusting tasting blood.

I pull away and go to feel the bite mark but just feel smooth skin "It's gone" I tell him shocked

He laughed and nodded

"So what it like?" I asked him curious

"Everything is heightened; if you loved someone before you changed it's just going to be stronger same way if you hated someone. But the best thing in my opinion is that you can turn it off. All y our feelings, everything." He said and looked like he was in deep thought

"Come on lets go bother Stefan" he said as he threw me one of his shirts to put on so I wasn't just in my underwear.

XOXO

"So what are you making him dream about?" I asked him

"Elena getting attacked" he told me smirking

"Ah so a nightmare, make sure to put me in there somewhere" I told him

He laughed "Already ahead of you" "Good" I said

Just a second later Stefan woke up with a gasp and I couldn't help but laugh "You should've seen your face"

Stefan looked up at me confused "What are you doing here"

"I'm hanging with my vamp buddy" I told him as I poked Damon in the chest "oh has someone been working out?" I asked him jokingly

"You know it" Damon told me as he slapped my butt making me squeal

Damon then turned over to Stefan and said "Do you know how easy it was to get in your mind right now?"

"You really need some human blood"

Stefan ran over to the table in vampire mode, grabbed a knife and shoved it into Damon making me gasp. But Damon just pulled it out and said "Alright I deserved that."

I was looking at the room when something caught my eye 'does Stefan keep a diary?' I asked myself as I walked over to it. They were talking so Stefan didn't notice me reading it.

While reading it for a while I faintly heard Damon say "I think I might stay for a while. Besides I'm having way to much fun with you and Elena"

"Don't forget me" I said to him who in return said "Of course, how could I forget you" while Stefan said "Are you reading my journal"

I nodded and said "but let's call it what it really is, a diary"

He came over to me and ripped it out of my hand "It's a journal" I said "Sure" and rolled my eyes

Damon then grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room but not before stabbing Stefan in the side.

XOXO

"I really should get going" I told him

He scoffed "but if you leave I have to go to Caroline's"

"Oh the horror" I said dramatically as I got off the bed and changed back into my regular clothes from yesterday.

"Are you going to the founders day party?" he asked me as I was walking out the door

"Unfortunately" I told him; town events weren't my favorite

He smirked at m before kissing my hand and saying "Save me a dance"

XOXO

I walked into the Grill to see Tyler and his mom and dad sitting in a booth. I tried to get past them without them knowing but I was seen by Mrs. Lockwood "Kasey, why don't you sit down?" she asked me

"No its okay, I don't want to intrude" I told her trying to find and excuse for not sitting.

"I insist, Tyler move over" and that exactly what he did so I had no choice but to sit down, let the awkwardness begin.

Just then Vicki walked over and said "How are you all doing over here?"

"Where doing great sweetheart" Mayor Lockwood told her

She then looked at Tyler who refused to look up from the table. When she realized that Tyler wasn't going to talk she asked "Can I get you guys anything"

"Just the check" the mayor said once more as I mouthed "HELP" to her as she walked away

Mrs. Lockwood looked from Tyler to me and said "Kasey, that's your friend right?"

"Yes ma'am my best friend" I told her and she nodded her head.

"So who are you taking to the founders Party?" she asked me but before I could answer she said "If you don't have anyone to bring you could always go with Tyler"

I really didn't want to go with Tyler seeing that we were in a fight, so I said the first name that came to my head "I'm going with Damon Salvatore"

"Isn't he a little too old for you?" she asked me and I just snapped

"Nope, in fact I had sex with him last night" I told her as her eyes widened and then I turned to Tyler "And it was fucking fantastic" and with that I left and got in the car to drive to the boarding house.

XOXO

I got out of the car when I pulled up to the boarding house and ran in and went straight up stairs to see Damon reading Twilight "Seriously Damon?" "You couldn't of picked a better book" I asked him but he just ignored me and patted the spot on the bed next to him.

"Damon I need a favor" I said to him

He raised his eyebrows "Just listen before you say no" I told him and he nodded

"I need you to be my date to the founders day party"

"I can't" he told me

"Why?" I asked him in upset

"I'm going with Caroline" he told me and I got up from the bed "Whatever, bye Damon"

"Kasey!" Damon yelled after me but I didn't listen I just went into my car

'Great so now I've been rejected by two guys in less than 24 hours' I thought to myself

XOXO

When I got home I went upstairs to get ready and when I came down I saw Elena and Bonnie doing nails

"You want me to do yours?" Elena asked me but I just rolled my eyes and walked out of the house

I finally got to the party when I saw Tyler run to Vicki and take her out back. I walked up to the door and Mrs. Lockwood pulled me aside "What happened to Damon?" she asked me

"He found someone better to take" I told her pointing to where Caroline and Damon where standing in line

"Don't worry Hun, he'll come back and if he doesn't he's an idiot" she told me as she hugged me 'I knew there was a reason I liked Mrs. Lockwood' I smiled at her and walked in.

Right when I got in I walked to the back to see Tyler and Vicki fighting… already

"What's wrong, why are you guys I the back"? I asked them

"Why don't you ask Tyler?" Vicki said to me

I looked at him and he rolled his eyes as Mrs. Lockwood came to the back, to where we were.

"Tyler" Mrs. Lockwood called

"We didn't get a chance to say hello earlier, its Vicki right" Mrs. Lockwood said to Vicki

"Yes Ma'am" Vicki said to her trying to make a good impression

"You'll have to excuse me for my son's hardness he gets it from his father" Mrs. Lockwood told us as she turned to Tyler and gave him a look

"It's okay Ma'am Tyler and I were just saying goodnight" Vicki told her and then started walking away

Once Mrs. Lockwood made sure she was a good distance away she said to "That's why you don't bring trash to the party" and she walked back to the party, as did I leaving Tyler there alone.

XOXO

Once I got back to the house I went to the dancing room where I saw Damon. I went over to him "how about that dance?" I asked him as he took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

"Whats wrong?" he asked

"It's just that I feel like I'm always the second choice. It's either Elena this or Elena that. Take Tyler for an example he chose Vicki over me" I told him as a single tear ran down my face.

"Well if he didn't choose you then he's an idiot" Damon said to me making my blood boil.

"You can't say that because you chose Caroline over me" I said as I shrugged his arms off me and walked outside.

XOXO

I was sitting on the grass on a hill when I saw Caroline and Damon kissing. After about a minute I realize that he isn't kissing her he's draining her. I run over to them when I see Damon fall to the ground.

"Oh my god, Damon are you okay" I yell to him crying

I grab his hand as Stefan runs up to us and grabs Damon, dragging him away

"What did you do to him!" I screamed at him

Stefan stopped and looked at me with regret in his eyes "What's best for everyone" he told me and then continued walking away with him.

XOXO

I was walking home that night feeling as if world was coming crashing down on me and there was nothing I could do about it. I was just staring at the stars when I remember what Damon said about vampires.

I quickly opened the door and ran into the kitchen. I opened the drawer and grabbed a knife I looked at it for a second before ramming it into my stomach.

I watched as the blood poured out of me thinking only one thing 'I'll be able to turn it off'

XOXO

I lied there with a knife in me slowly dying when I heard a door open and someone scream "Oh my god Kasey" I realized that this person was Elena. Right after that I heard footsteps running down the stairs to see Vicki and Jeremy as they both gasp.

I smile slightly as I feel my life leaving me knowing that when I wake up next it will be better.


	6. Chapter 6

**You're Undead to Me**

_Previously on The Gilbert Twins_

_I lied there with a knife in me slowly dying when I heard a door open and someone scream "Oh my god Kasey" I realized that this person was Elena. Right after that I heard footsteps running down the stairs to see Vicki and Jeremy as they both gasp._

_I smile slightly as I feel my life leaving me knowing that when I wake up next it will be better._

I woke with a gasp as my hands automatically went down to where I stabbed myself to feel nothing. I smiled in relief knowing my planned worked, that I turned.

"I don't know what you're smiling about" A voice said coming from the other side of the room making me jump

I quickly looked over to see Stefan leaning against the wall with his arms crossed

I looked at him and my grin disappeared from my face. "What do you mean?" I asked confused

"Do you have any idea what your family is going through? What Elena is going through?" he asked me a question once again making me even more confused

"First of all I could care less about what Elena is going through, but what do you mean?" I asked him

He just stared at me

"What happened?" I asked getting more impatient as the room was filled with silence.

I jumped up from the bed and walked over to him "What happened?" I yelled in his face

Stefan finally opened his mouth and said "They think you died"

I stood shocked "W-what?" I choked out

"They watched you die on the floor" he told me

"But- but I'm not dead" I told him starting to cry

Stefan walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders "You have to options, either feed and live or don't feed and die"

Without hesitation I said "I'm going to feed"

He nodded his head and said "Wait here" and ran from the room

XOXO

I was sitting on the bed waiting for Stefan to come back when I realized that I was in Damon's room. I quickly got up and ran down the stairs trying to get away from all things Damon.

Stefan walked into the door just as I got in and handed me a cup full of red stuff "Is this blood?" I asked him

He nodded

"How'd you get this?" I asked him as my gums started killing me

I quickly downed it and the pain slowly faded and I looked up at him and showed my vampire face "How do I look?" I asked him jokingly as I turned around in a circle.

"This isn't a joke" he yelled at me "Do you realize what's going to happen now?"

"What are you talking about, I'm fine" I told him with a big smile on my face

"You can't let people see you, everyone thinks you're dead, your funeral is later today" He told me as he tried to make me see things straight

"Wait, so I have to stay inside all day?" I asked him angry now "That won't be much fun" I told him

He held out a ring, I raised my eyebrows "What's this?"

"It protects you from the sun" he told me

"Cool" I said to him as I slipped the ring on my finger "Okay now I have to go to the carwash, you stay here and don't go out okay?" He told me

I rolled my eyes and nodded "Whatever"

XOXO

I was sitting alone on the couch when I hear a coughing noise. Not knowing what it was I followed the sound and it led me to the basement. The sound kept getting louder and louder when I came across bars and what looked like a jail cell.

I stuck my head in to see Damon

"Damon?!" I yelled to him, it hurt me to see him hurt

He slowly picked up his head and in a croaky voice he said "Kasey, is that you?"

"Yeah, yeah it's me" I told him trying to open the door

"Damon, how do I open this door?" I asked him desperate

"Just s-slide it" he told me getting weaker and weaker

I slide the door open and was about to open it when I felt something get shoved in my neck and my whole body collapsed from the pain.

I turned to Stefan and said "Why?". He shoved me into the cell with Damon and locked it

"I'm sorry but I can't risk you helping him out" and with that he ran upstairs and out the door

I felt Damon come close to me and pull me into his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder and coughed "What was that?" I asked him

"v-verain, it's a poison to all vampires" he told me and I coughed once again

XOXO

"Why did you do it?" he asked me finally speaking to me 'it had been about an hour of just sitting in silence'

"I don't know" I said to him telling the truth

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you did it" he said to me as he smiled a small smile at me.

I dragged myself over to him and pulled his head down to mine lightly kissing him. I could feel him trying to kiss me back but he didn't have enough strength.

"It's okay" I told him and just let him hold me

XOXO

A little while later I heard him muttering to himself "_Caroline, Caroline" _

"Why do you keep saying the bitches name?" I asked him jealous

He held up a finger and kept whispering _"Caroline, Caroline"_

About ten minutes later I heard the door open and saw Caroline walk in and that when I knew what Damon had been doing

She walked over to us "Damon and Kasey?" "What are you doing in here?" she asked us

"Just let us out?" Damon compelled her "And don't remember doing it he told her

Caroline opened the locked when Zach came running in "No!" he screamed but it was too late she already had the door opened. Damon rushed out, snapped Zach's neck and ran after Caroline.

I of course followed Damon upstairs to see him being burned by the sunlight. Once he realized that he wouldn't be able to go outside he came over to me and said "You need to feed, so go out"

I nodded and ran for the door excited that I was able to get out that house. I quickly ran into the woods and fed.

After I was done I decided I would go to the cemetery to see if there was a grave stone but when I got there I saw

Everyone was standing around my grave. I watched as Elena bent down and placed a flower on the ground before standing up. I didn't make any sudden movement until I saw Elena starting to cry.

I was making my way towards her when I felt someone pull me back. I quickly turned around to see Stefan. "What are you doing here?" he asked me but then something must of clicked because he said "If you out then that means Damon's out of the cell to."

Stefan grabbed my hand and ran us both back to the Salvatore boarding house where there was no sign of Damon.

Stefan ran upstairs looking for Damon while I sat down on the couch and stared out the window.

I quietly got up and ran out the door. I just kept running not knowing where I was going when I came across my house. I stopped right outside of it and was about to knock when I decided against it.

I turned around and walked out the front steps when the door opened and someone said "Kasey?" shocked that I was alive

I faced the person and said " Hi, Elena"


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously_

_I quietly got up and ran out the door. I just kept running not knowing where I was going when I came across my house. I stopped right outside of it and was about to knock when I decided against it._

_I turned around and walked out the front steps when the door opened and someone said "Kasey?" shocked that I was alive_

_I faced the person and said " Hi, Elena" _

"Kasey… y-your dead" Elena stuttered terrified at what she was seeing

"Elena please let me in and I'll explain everything" I told her in a pleading voice

"No, your not real, we just buried you, in the ground" she yelled at me but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than me.

"Elena it's me Kasey" I said to her trying to show her I was real

She shook her head repeatedly before screaming "Just Go!"

I took one looked at her before running away back to the boarding house.

I walked in to see Vicki laying on the couch with a towel on her neck "Oh please don't get blood on the couch" Damon said to her as he walked into the room.

He moved over to where she was and lifted the cloth up a little to see the bite mark "I got you good didn't I" Damon told her in a proud voice

He took a seat next to her and just starred but when she didn't do anything he got up and put his wrist to her mouth.

Damon finally noticed I was here and he looked at me and gave me a cocky 'great he's back to his dick self' I thought to my self before rolling my eyes and walking back out the door.

XOXO

On my walk I decided to go see Tyler's house and that where I'm standing right now just looking up at it. When a car pulled up and out stepped Tyler

"Kasey?" he yelled to me as he ran up to me and pulled me into a huge hug. I threw my arms around him and started crying

"Kas, you okay? He asked me

I nodded my head and said "Can we go inside?"

He said yes and we walked inside and into his bedroom. I sat on his bed and looked at him

"Kasey, what happened?" He asked me as he sat next to me

I shook my head "I can't tell you, not yet"

"It least tell me how you're not dead" he said to me

I looked into his eyes and saw betrayal "I can't but just know that I'm alive" I told him as I laid down on his bed and closed my eyes

Tyler laid down next to me and sighed "I was so worried, I thought you were really dead" Tyler told me as he pulled me against me and then put and arm around me. A little while after that I fell asleep.

XOXO

Around 3:00 am I woke up again to see Tyler staring at me "What?" I asked him with a smile on my face

He shook his head "Nothing" and then leaned in to kiss me. I hesitantly kissed him back not knowing how much I could take. He climb on top of me and pulled me even closer to me and then started to kiss my neck. I could feel my face changing and I tried to fight it but I couldn't. I quickly got up and ran down stairs.

I could hear Tyler's footsteps following me down the stairs but I left the house and ran before he could see me.

XOXO

I finally got to the boarding house and went in to see Damon sitting on the couch. He looked at me and patted the seat next to me. I went over and sat down and laid my head on his shoulder. He moved so that now my head was on his chest.

"What happened with Vicki?" I asked him

He looked at me and said "I changed her" my head snapped up at that and looked at him

"Why?" I asked him 'hoping it wasn't that he liked her'

"Calm down I don't like her" He said knowing what I was thinking

"Then why?"

"I was bored" He told me with a smirk

I laughed and said "It's just like you to turn someone because you're bored"

He smiled at me and said "I'm glad you're not mad at me everyone else is"

"Everyone else doesn't know you like I do" I told him as I played with his hair

"And how do you know me as?" he asked me

"Sweet and gentle" I told him with a smile

"Sweet and gentle? " he asked me as I nodded

He raised and eyebrow before tackling me down and tickling me "Take it back" he said to me

I shook my head no "Fine then I'll just have to continue tickling you"

"Fine fine I give up" I told him as he stopped.

He got up and then helped me up before saying "We should go to bed" I nodded and started walking to my room when he picked me up and carried me to his room.

He plopped me on the bed before jumping on himself and my head found its way onto his chest before falling asleep.

The End

(There's still 4 more days to vote for either Damon or Tyler so don't forget)


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to the sound of crashing from downstairs. I quickly got up and ran down to see what it was. As I was walking down the stairs I saw Damon with a sandwich in his mouth and looking at Vicki.

"Umm... What is she doing here?" I asked Damon as I backed away from Vicki so I wouldn't attack her.

"Don't worry, mini Gilbert she's one of us now" he told me and before I could say anything Vicki said "Wait you're one too?"

I nodded my head smiling as Vicki went over to me and hugged me "Thank God, now I won't be all alone" she said as I laughed

I told her I was going to get changed as I went up stairs and put on ( )

I came downstairs to see Vicki talking on the phone while sitting on the couch "No Matty I just need some time to figure things out" she paused before saying "Just know that i'm okay, please don't worry about me" and then she hung up.

XOXO

"I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up in here, I want to go home" Vicki complained as I nodded my head also sick of being inside

Stefan turned his attention us "Because you're changing and that's not something you want to do alone" he told her before turning to me and said "And you have to stay inside because everyone thinks you're dead"

I looked at him before saying "Can't we just compel anyone who say me to forget?" I ask him hoping he will say yes

"No" he told me "Because these are people we are talking about, you can't just compel them whenever you want"

"Technically I can" I told him as I stuck my tongue out at him and sat on Damon's lap

"There's nothing about that Logan guy in here" Damon told Stefan as he put down the paper

I rolled me eyes "You still obsessing over that?" I asked him

Damon pushed me off his lap onto the ground "Yes", once again I rolled my eyes and leaned my head on his legs

Vicki saw this and winked as I smiled at her as the boys ignored us and continued talking about Logan

XOXO (Not a lot of time passed, only about five minutes)

After a while of then talking I heard Stefan say "If you're so worried, why don't you leave town" Stefan said to Damon and my head shot up and I nodded Yeah lets leave town" I told Damon wanting so badly to go somewhere where no one will know me

"Nope" Damon told me popping the "p" and then turned back to Stefan

I huffed and grabbed Vic's hand as we left the room and went downstairs and sat on the couches

We sat there for a minute with no one talking when Vicki said "I'm hungry, do we have anything to eat here"

I nodded but the realized I had no idea where they keep their blood "Boys, we're hungry" I yelled to them and about a second later they were standing next to us.

Stefan walked over to Vicki and handed her a cup as he sat down across from her

I looked at him "What about me?" I asked him

"You have two legs and a day ring, get you own blood" Stefan said to me

I rolled my eyes as Vicki asked "What is it?"

"It's what your craving" he told her

Thats when Damon cut in "Don't lie to the girl, it's so not what your craving" "Well what is it" Vicki asked him again

"Yeah what is it Stefan?" Damon teased him

"Skunk?, Saint Barnard." and then I yelled "Bambi?" and started laughing at my own joke and put my legs up on Damon's lap

Vicki took a taste as Damon said "She's new, she needs people blood"

"Yeah why can't I have people blood?" She asked and I said "If Vic gets people blood the so do I"

"Cuz it's wrong to prey on innocent people' Stefan told us trying to make us see things the way he did

"You don't have to kill to feed, just find someone really tasty and erase their memory after" Damon said to us and smiled

"No No, there is no guarantee that you can control your hunger, it takes years to learn, you could easily kill someone and then have to live with that for the rest of your life, which in your case is eternity" Stefan told us and I rolled my eyes "I've been doing that a lot" I thought to myself and groaned before saying "God you're such a party pooper" and walked out of the room with Damon following me.

The doorbell rang and I looked at him with a huge grin "Race ya" I said to him and ran to the door.

When I got there Damon already had the door open and Elena stood on the other side "Is Stefan here?" She asked Damon completely ignoring me

"Yup" Damon told her with a smirk

"Good morning to you Elena" I sneered at her before running past her and to the house I thought I would never stand in front of.

I knocked on the door and the door opened "Kasey?!" Caroline asked shocked

I nodded "Oh my god, you're suppose to be dead... wait are you a vampire?" She asked me

I nodded once again and said "I need your help"

She smiled at me and said "Sure come on in" I stepped inside and she closed the door behind us as we walked up to her room.

Hours Later

I was standing in front on her huge mirror looking at myself in my costume ( )

I turned around and hugged Caroline "Thank you so much" I squealed at her

I twirled around and then said "See you at the game" before running out of her house.

XOXO

I walked into the dance later to hear Elena scream. I quickly ran over to where they were to see Vicki attacking Elena.

"Stop!" I yelled at Vicki but she didn't listen, about a second later Stefan came and ripped Vicki off Elena. Vicki was about to pounce back on Elena and my instincts took over and I grabbed a piece of wood from Stefan's hand and rammed it in her heart.

She slowly started to fall and whispered "Why?" to me

"I'm so sorry" I told her as tears ran down my face

"VICKI" Jeremy screamed as he ran over to her and sat by her side and kept calling her name as I just sat and watched her die.

XOXO

I was standin behind Elena who was sitting at Vicki's feet just starring at her when Damon came outside "You should go" he told Elena "I got this" She stood up and said "You did this, this is your fault"

"You confuse me for someone who cares" Damon said to her as he looked at me with concern

She went to slap him but he grabbed her hand before he could and said "None of this matters to me, none"

"Elena just go" I told her speaking for the first time since Vicki died

She looked at me before walking away.

XOXO

That night I sat on the bed that Damon told me I could have and cried, I just let it all out. I felt someone push my hair out of my face and I looked up at him to see Damon. "I killed my best friend" I cried to him and then screamed "My Best Friend!"

Damon sat on the bed and pulled me against him and let me cry on him.

"What happened afterwards?" I asked him

"We made Jeremy forget everything" I nodded "Good" before falling asleep on his chest once again.


	9. Chapter 9

I was sitting on the couch talking to Stefan when he put a finger to his mouth, a way of telling me to stop talking. He got up and looked around. A swishing noise came from the fireplace, Stefan turned around and was about to walk over to the fireplace when the sound of a window being opened echoed through the whole house. Stefan ran over and looked out it and then closed it.

As he did that a shadow ran past us "D-damon?" I called out finally starting to get scared.

Nobody answered and he turned to me. All I did was shrug. Just a second later a womanly figure sped by him and he was knocked to the ground. He quickly turned over and a women jumped on him

"Holy shit" I cursed and I was about to go help Stefan when he said "Lexi?"

XOXO

We were all sitting on Stefan's bed laughing . It was amazing how much lighter he was when Lexi was around.

"Why stay?" Lexi groaned to Stefan

I butted in "That's what I said but no one wants to listen to me"

She nodded her head at me and said "I'm heading to New York next week, Bon Jovi in the garden, wanted dead or alive. It's our theme song. It';; be a blast." They both got excited and I laughed. She turned to me and said "You should come too".

I smiled really big and nodded

"Come on, lets go whats keeping you here?" She asked and I already knew what his answer was going to be "Elena"

"I told you her name was Elena" Stefan said to her and then I groaned

Lexi turned her attention to me "Why don't you like her?"

"She's my sister, I think that explains it all" I told her as she smiled at me and then held a picture of Katherine up "Well lets hope she's better than the last one" she told us as I gave Stefan a look and he whacked me in the back of my head as he walked over and took the picture out of her hands.

"You didn't even know Katherine" Stefan told her and she shook her head and said " Ya cause if I did, I would kick her ass" I had to laugh at that, I couldn't help it when together those two were funny.

'Bitch" She muttered to Stefan talking about Katherine

"Speaking of where is Damon?" she asked and I perked up at the sound of his name

That was Stefan cue to look at me "Ask her, there an item now"

"Really?" she said and raised her eyebrows

I shrugged my shoulders "I'm not really sure"

She laughed and put her arm around me "I like her"

XOXO

Stefan had to go out to the police station and it was just me and Lexi.

"How did you get turned?" she asked me

"I killed myself with Damon's blood in me, big mistake" I told her

"Why do you regret it?" Lexi asked me

"Because everyone thinks i'm dead so I have to stay inside" I pouted

She nodded her head "I know how you feel" and wiggled her fingers "No daylight ring"

I frowned at her and asked "How did you get changed?"

She looked like she was in deep thought and then said "That's a story for another time"

XOXO

We both fell asleep on Stefan's bed a little later and I woke up to see Lexi leaving the room and Damon laying in her spot "What was that about?" I asked him

'Nothing" was all he said and left the room, I rolled me eyes but still followed him

2 hours later (Damon left the house)

"I wanna go out too" I complained to Stefan. All he did was shake his head and then walked into the bathroom and shut the door in my face to take a shower.

I huffed angrily and walked downstairs to see Lexi in her towel with a shocked look on her face.

"What?" I asked but then it clicked and I realized that she was talking to Elena

"Who are you?" Elena asked Lexi

"Oh, I'm Lexi, a friend of Stefan's" Lexi told her and of course Elena thought the worst of what she said

"Is he here" She asked and this time I answered "Yeah he is in the shower" and gave her a look that meant 'Go Away'

Lexi nudged me and said "Do you want to wait?" Elena shook her head

"I'll tell him you stopped by" Lexi told her trying to make it less uncomfortable

"That's okay" she whispered but I could tell that it wasn't okay to her and then she turned and walked outside but before she completely left she said to me "You can't come home"

"Wow sis, love you too" I said to her and then was about to close the door but she stopped me "Just because of Jeremy and Jenna, they still think your dead"

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes and shut the door

The second Elena left me and Lexi ran upstairs

"Are you out of your freakin mind?" she yelled to Stefan

He looked at me and said 'What did you do" I raised my hands in defense and told him "Nothing"

Lexi ignored that and walked over to w

here Katherine's picture is and picked it up "I just met Elena"

I went up to my tip toes and said in his ear "You've got a lot of explaining to do to her" and all he did was nod

XOXO

Everyone had left for the Grill and I of course had to stay behind. I was sitting in the Boarding house bored when I looked at the time, it read 9:03. I got up and went out the door hoping that it was late enough that everyone else was to wasted to recognize me.

I ran all the way to the Grill to see the police hauling Lexi out of the door.

I was about to go over and help her when I was stopped by sheriff Forbes "Kasey Gilbert?" she asked me shocked but then realization came over her and she held up her gun and shot me four times. All of the bullets just rebounded of me and I heard a scream. I quickly turned around to see Damon stabbing a stake into her heart.

I ran over to her and knelt down hoping she wasn't dead. I saw Damon coming at me. I had a onfused look on my face but then i realized what he was doing and he stabbed me in the chest. I looked him in the eyes and he whispered "I'm sorry sorry" before I fell to the ground. I felt tears running down my face as I slowly blacked out.

In the background I heard Li say "Thank you Damon, but Kasey Gilbert, it's hard to t-think-k" she started to stutter and Damon cut her off

"I know, don't worry I'll take care of the bodies" he told her and just like that I let death over come me thinking only thing 'Damon did this to me, but I still love him' .


	10. Chapter 10

I jolted awake with a gasp and looked around. The bed, the clothes, and the furniture all belonged to Damon.

"God please tell me my heaven is not Damon's room" I yelled up to God

"God would be doing you a favor by making this room your heaven" a voice said and I could tell that the person was smirking.

I turned around even though I already knew who said it. "What not talking to me now?" Damon asked me

"You almost killed me, so sorry if i'm not skipping around and singing with joy right now" I yelled at him pissed

He huffed and rolled his head back in a very Damonish way (Not sure if Damonish is a word but I'm making it one :) )

"Oh come on, I knew it wasn't going to kill you, I aimed for just below your heart" He told me as if this would make everything okay

"And if something went wrong with your diabolical plan and I died?" I asked him hoping he would have a answer good enough to make me forgive him

"Enought with the what if's" He said and stood "Get up and we"ll go out and hunt"

I looked out the window and saw it was dark. I was about to ask what time it was when a better question came to mind "What happened to Lexi?"

"No more question" he demanded once again completely ignoring what I asked

"And if you pretended to kill me, why couldn't you oh I don't know, do the same to her?" I asked him not caring that he told me 'No more questions'

Damon looked at me "More question, what a surprise"

I rolled my eyes "Just answer it please"

"She always annoyed me" He said casually as if it was nothing which apparently it was to him

I snorted "So if I annoyed, I would of been dead with Lexi in some ditch?" I asked him not amused

"First of all we burned her body and second of all Kasey Gilbert, you annoy the living shit out of my every single day" he told me and when he said that i couldn't help but give a little smile which he happened to see

"But Damon then why kill Lexi? I asked wanting him to say something just anything to me that might help me figure out what his feelings are about me

"Enough about Lexi, Stefan already lectured me this morning" He said and I nodded upset that he doesn't feel the same way I do about him.

"Now get up because I don't know about you but I am starving" and he walked out and shut the door

I sat in bed processing everything he told and was about to get up when he opened the door again "Oh and I also didn't kill you because you're becoming my favorite vampire in town" he told me with a smirk but I could tell from his eyes that he meant it and then shut the door once more

I got up with a smile on my face and did a little dance before putting on the clothes that Damon left out for me ( )

I walked downstairs and saw Damon raise his eyebrows "Someone trying to steal my look" he asked referring to the face that I was wearing all black

"Well if I'm going to be in the dark all the time I might as well play the part" I told him and did a little turn for him

XOXO

Next Day (During the afternoon)

Me and Damon were sitting at the bar at the Grill. I know what your thinking, 'How can she come out in public'. Well my answer to that is anyone who really cares is either in school or work so no one will notice her

Stefan walked over to us and sat down "Cuttings bad Stefan" I told him with a serious face but then started laughing

He ignored me and started talking to Damon "You know I think we should start over and give this brother thing one more chance. I mean we use to be so good at it oh once upon a time.

_"I don't know Damon, I can't trust you to be a nice guy, you kill everybody, your so mean"_ Damon mocked pretending to be Stefan

I laughed once again and grabbed Damon's drink and took a sip

Stefan rolled his eyes and order a coffee before turning to mean "What don't you get about having to stay inside at all times?" he asked me

I shrugged and said "The part about staying inside" and smiled at him

"Lighten up Stefan the girl can have some fun I mean she was almost killed yesterday" Damon said coming to my defense and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, by you Damon" and then he turned back to me "You should go home, people are going to start to come here" I nodded and got up to leave when Stefan yelled to me "And no detours" I laughed and heard Damon say "What are you her father?" and once again the brother bickering began.

XOXO

(Night time= at football field)

I was sitting on a bench watching Stefan and Damon play football "Go Damon" I yelled and waved my hands in the air in a cheesy way

He turned around and smirked at me as I smiled back and heard then start talking about Katherine. I was listening but after awhile it started getting boring so I zoned out.

"I'm going to bring her back" was the first thing I heard Damon say as I went back to listening and that's when I knew it, he only cared about Katherine. I didn't mean anything to him, just someone to play with when bored.

About five minutes later me and Stefan are running side by side trying to stop Damon from getting to Fell's Church before we do.

When we finally got there I saw Damon up against a tree with a stick inside of him. I ran over to him and pulled it out.

"Stefan" I heard Bonnie say

"Hello Emily" Stefan replied back to her and that's when it hit me this was the ghost Emily

"I won't let it happen, these people don't deserve it" she said to him

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked her confused

"I wont, I can't" she said and then a circle of fire formed around her

"No!" Damon yelled at the same time as Elena pulled up and yelled "Bonnie"

Emily ignored both of them and screamed "Incedia" as she threw the necklace into the air making it explode. Damon ran over to Bonnie once the fire went down and attacked her

"Damon stop!" I screamed and ripped him off her. Stefan bent down and checked her pulse before biting himself and feeding her his blood.

XOXO

Later that night we were all standing out side the boarding house when Damon said " I'll leave now" and then turned to me "Alone"

I nodded and acted as if meant nothing to me but really it broke my heart.

That night I laid in bed not sleeping just laying there thinking about everything. Wishing that today didn't happen and that Damon would stay, but most of all that Katherine never existed.


	11. Chapter 11

The Turning Point

"So any news on where you will go?" Stefan said to Damon asking the one thing I didn't want to hear.

"Don't know maybe London, see some friends" Damon told him

"You don't have any friends" I said to him before I could stop it from coming out of my mouth

He turned around to face me "That's funny you say that because If I'm not mistaken, which I'm not, you're only friend is 6 feet under because of you I might add." He said referring to Vicki

I got up from the couch and said "This ladies and gentleman is why Damon Salvatore has no friends" and walked out the door hoping to calm down a little before going to school.  
XOXO

When I finally got to school I saw Stefan sitting on a bench and Elena sitting next to him. Not wanting to deal with their drama I walked over to where Tyler and Matt were playing basketball.

"So what's up with you and Forbes" I heard Tyler ask Matt just a I got to them

"Why are you talking about the slut?" I asked in a fake dumb voice trying to mimic Caroline and twirled my hair in my fingers

Matt just glared at me as Tyler smiled at me and gave a friendly wink. "Nothings up" Matt said answering Tyler's question

"I saw you guys in the hallway this morning, your tapping that" Tyler told him and threw the ball right in the basket.

"No, it's not like that" Matt told him coming to Caroline's defense

"Sure it's not" I said to him as Tyler said "It never is" at the same time

Matt just rolled his eyes at us and they started talking about 'We' people

That's when I decided to start listening to Elena and Stefan's conversation "When I saw you I thought you were coming to say goodbye" Elena told him and Stefan said "Not yet"

This made me smile as I thought 'That means that Damon isn't leaving yet' completely forgetting about what happened this morning.  
XOXO

I walked into the school later on that night for Career night. The first thing I saw was Broadcast Journalism so I walked over to it. The lady behind the stand handed me a pamphlet and I just stood there looking at it when I heard two people walk up

"This is what you want to do?" Mrs. Forbes asked Caroline  
"Yup" Caroline said nodding eagerly

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked her mom and at that point I kind of felt bad for her knowing that her mom wasn't going to like that idea

"You don't even read the paper" Mrs. Forbes said to Caroline who just walked away disappointed

Logan Fell walked up to us and turned to Liz, I put the pamphlet down and ran after Caroline.

"Hey, don't worry about your mom" I told her once I caught up which obviously wasn't that hard to do  
Caroline looked confused "Why are you being nice?" She asked me

I thought about it for a second and said "We might not be friends but no one deserves to be treated like that" I told her

She smiled at me and thanked me, when a car pulled up to us.

The windows rolled down and Logan's head came into view "Hey damsels in distress need a ride?" he asked

I raised an eyebrow "is this just a way to get into Jenna's good book?" I asked him

He laughed and said "just get in"

We both nodded and got in the car, of course because I was the youngest I had to sit in the back.

"You better buckle up" he said to the both us

We nodded when I saw his hand come down on Carolines head and smash into the window

I gasped as he turned around to me and tried to do the same thing but then he realized that it wasn't affecting me. He looked confused for a second before it dawned on him and he snapped my neck and darkness filled my vision.

XOXO

I woke up to see that I was in a car. I quickly shot up but was pulled back by my seat belt. I looked over to see Damon smirking and Elena sleeping in the back.

"W-what are we doing?" I asked him worried

"Calm down, we are only going on a road trip" he said as we drove past the sign that said "WELCOME TO GEORGIA,"


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I hate when I see these too but I promise it will be the only one I do

Hey guys, so I'm kinda in a delima, I'm on my eleventh chapter and people are following my story but no one is commenting. I cant write without comments, I just have no motivation so if it is possible could you guys comment so more?


End file.
